Almost every home has a panel filter which is installed in a forced air system such as the furnace and/or air conditioning unit (the HVAC system) of one's house, condominium or apartment. Panel filters are also used in the HVAC systems of other commercial buildings. Over time, the panel filters load with dust as these filters purify and clean the air that is being circulated throughout the building. As a result, these panel filters need to be changed from time to time so as to provide a clean filter and not overly restrict the air flow being circulated through the building.
As a result, a number of retailers carry large volumes of such panel filters for retail sale. Furthermore, as there are many different sizes and types of furnaces, air conditioning units or other HVAC systems, retailers need to stock a wide variety of different sizes of panel filters to meet all of the different needs of different customers.
To display such panel filters, it is known to use shipping and display cartons wherein a stack of panel filters can be shipped in a cardboard box and then the box can be partially opened to display the panel filters right on the retail shelf. While previous shipping and display cartons have provided a certain level of functionality, they present various difficulties and/or drawbacks which will be realized once the embodiment of the present invention is understood. As such, the present invention is directed towards improvements over the present state of the art.